Dreams at Hogwarts
by Marie19930
Summary: Hermione has an unexpected dream about one of her best friends. This takes place around her sixth year at Hogwarts. Oneshot. HarryxHermione


**Author's Note: Before the Hermione and Ron pairing, I always thought Hermione and Harry would end up together. (Also search for my page Marieofthesand on Facebook please.)**

The night was getting late, and Hermione could barely keep her eyes open while reading one of her many school books. She finally decided to pack her things and go off to bed. She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up she had a bad feeling she over slept later than usual.

Hermione quickly changed into a new uniform. She rushed to get ready when she realized there was hardly anyone in the Gryffindor house. Before she made it to the portrait, someone grabbed her hand. Hermione opened her mouth to object but saw it was just Harry.

"Harry, why aren't you in class?" Hermione asked him out of curiosity.

"I noticed you weren't at breakfast or in our first class together," Harry explained. "I was worried."

"I was up late doing homework. I have a huge test in one of my classes coming up," Hermione explained. "It's been somewhat overwhelming."

"It's not like you though to get up late and miss class," Harry told her. "I know you have some type of alarm or something that wakes you up at the exact time every day." Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to be rude, but she still had to go.

"Harry, I'll see you later. We both have classes to attend," Hermione added as she tried pushing herself passed him to get to the portrait. Instead of grabbing her hand, Harry put his hand on her shoulder which made her pause.

"Don't you have to eat something?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around to face him. "Breakfast is over," she said, "lunch should be coming up soon anyway. I'm not worried about eating right now." He pulled out a plate covered securely in some type of spell she had saw Mrs. Weasley use to wrap up left over food.

"You can eat on the way to class," Harry insisted. "I remember you always nagging Ron and me when we wake up late and didn't make it to breakfast." Hermione laughed but kindly took the plate from him.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione laughed. Her hand brushed against his when she took it from him. She felt a strange feeling of electricity go through her. Harry must have felt the same thing because he looked up the same moment she did. "It was kind of you," Hermione managed to say, "but we have to-."

"Go to class," Harry finished," I know." Hermione walked with him into the hall. Their classes were on the same floor, so they could walk together. Hermione bit into a piece of toast as they walked. There was a somewhat awkward silence between them because they both thought about what happened in the common room.

"Do you think we should go see Hagrid later on?" Hermione asked as they stood on one of the staircases, waiting for it to move. Before Harry answered, the stairs moved unexpectedly and she grabbed on to his arm. "I hate when they do this!" she scowled. Harry made sure she was standing stable enough before he allowed her to let go."

"This place always has surprises," he said when the stairs stopped and they began walking again. Hermione walked down a few steps and then slipped on something. She landed hard on one of her knees and her books scattered. Her plate of food landed without spilling because of the spell that was casted on it. "Hermione!" he yelled as he rushed towards her, avoiding whatever caused her to fall. He looked at the stairs and noticed someone had spilled pumpkin juice. It must have happened on accident when the halls were crowded. At least he hoped it was pumpkin juice. Hermione didn't know rather to laugh or cry. The pain in her knee was awful.

"Let's see if I can stand," she whispered as she reached for Harry's already outstretched hands. He slowly lifted her. "Ok stop," she said halfway through and he listened.

"Do you need me to get help?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm alright. It's just going to be bruised," Hermione said. She looked down and there was a bleeding gash on her knee. She hoped Harry didn't see it. "Try again," she added. Harry helped pull her up again and he knew she was trying to get through the pain. She had him stop again. She started breathing hard because it hurt so badly.

"Hermione, you're bleeding," Harry told her as he tried thinking of a way he could help her.

"I know," she answered between breaths. "The only way I can stand is if you pull me up quickly. Don't worry about it hurting me." Harry nodded. He gripped her hands tightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Harry mentally counted to three and then pulled her up on her feet as quickly as he could. Hermione ended up falling into his arms. Everything was just too much. Harry heard her hold back a sob. "I'll carry you to the infirmary if I have to," Harry said sternly. He embraced her.

"This is just not my day is it?" Hermione asked herself but Harry heard her.

"It happens to the best of us," Harry said reassuringly. He gently pulled away since she kept most of her balance on her good leg now. He then noticed how close both of their faces were. Hermione put one of her arms around her neck to help her keep balanced.

"I guess I'm lucky to have you around," Hermione said softly. She had a feeling of where this was going. Harry pressed his forehead against hers. He didn't know what to say because his eyes were focused on her lips. Hermione couldn't stand the tension anymore so she kissed him and then quickly pulled away. They both stared at each other in disbelief even though something about it seemed normal. Hermione whimpered from the pain in her leg but Harry hushed her by bringing her back into his arms. They both had forgotten why they were on the stairs in the first place. He smoothed her hair down.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary," Harry finally said. He pulled away from Hermione again and wiped her tears away. He left one of his hands on her cheek and then summoned the courage to kiss her. Hermione pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart again she took a moment to sweep Harry's messy bangs out of his eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

Something felt different though. Hermione felt as if she was being pulled backwards and soon the sound of her alarm brought her back into real life. She tapped the owl shaped object with her wand and sat up in bed in shock. Why would she have a dream like that? She snapped out of her thoughts and got up to get ready for the day. She even made it to the Great Hall with no accidents or surprises. She saw Harry and Ron sitting next to eat other eating breakfast. There was an empty seat next to Harry that she took. She was greeted by both of them when she sat down and started fixing her plate.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Is there something on your mind?"

"No," she answered, "I just stayed up late doing homework and I'm still trying to wake up a bit." She managed to explain without getting any more questions. She didn't want to bring up her strange dream. Harry would never know about it.


End file.
